The Heart of the Ocean
by Wonderfullionsx3
Summary: A mysterious dou of pirates named Jose and Carmen turns up in the middle of a storm, looking for adventure. But when their ship breaks, they get rescued by the octonauts. How will this encounter go when Carmen's grandfather, Jose is dying from internal wounds?
1. First encounters

**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy!**

The octopod was full of commotion as a huge storm was underway. Everyone was hustling to,get everything safe. In the middle of the mini storm of commotion, an orange cat looked through the octopod's scope to see if there was anything above the waters. "Shimber mi' whiskers!" the cat exclaimed with huge eyes. Out in the middle of the ocean, two red cats were stranded on a wooden ship that was threatening to break underneath the stress of sea at any moment. One cat was a very old male, and the white hairs that littered his long matted pelt made his age obvious. However, he never lost that sparkle of youth in his strong eyes. Next to him, a young female who resembled him, but had black ear tips and was about to barf. She had the sparkle of adventure in her eyes even when she was holding her paw to her mouth as she grasped the side of the ship. Both seemed to have long fur, especially on their tails, and they both had the same eyes. They even wore similar pirate attire. Both were in long black capes that flapped in the wind, and pirate hats. But unlike her elder, the female wore a bandana over the top of her shoulder length hair, and had golden ring earrings in both ears while her elder wore an eyepatch that did little to hide the long scar that ran down the side of his face.

"What is the matter Kwazi? Do you see anything out there?" Barnacles asked, hoping that no one was stuck out there in the middle of the now raging storm.

"There be two cats out there stranded on a wooden ship!" Kwazi replied before looking again,and noticing the female no longer barfing, but instead trying to help her elder tie the sail. She looked oddly familiar. Wait a second, they both did. Kwazi continued looking through the scope, as Barnacles pushed a button to show everyone what Kwazi was looking at through the screen in the launch bay. Everyone gasped at the sight of the small boat being tossed around like the ocean's rag doll, and it even caused Tunip to faint. "How will we rescue them?" Peso asked as he watched the screen. At that moment, Kwazi jumped down, startling all of his fellow octonauts.

"I'll go in the gup c and rescue them! I've saved creatures in this kind of storm before using the gup c! I can do it!" Kwazi shouted as a wide grin made it's way onto his face, and a glint of adventure sparkled in his eyes. His throat became dry with the thirst for adventure, and his heart was beating uncontrollably. "Come on Captain! Someone has to do it!"

Barnacles put his hand to his chin thoughtfully, "I think that might be a little too risky, we need to think of a good plan if we want to rescue those two, because I don't think there's enough room for all three of you in the Gup C." Barnacles continued to think as he heard a familiar sound. "Kwazi!" he watched with widen eyes as the gup c was already dissapearing from sight outside of the launch bay.

"Carmen! If we go down with this ship! We go down in style!" An old, yet unwavering voice roared against the wind as its owner unsheathed a needle pointed sword while placing his right foot on the figure head of the ship. His younger companion stared at the brave stance in awe. No matter how many times she had seen her grandfather's bravery at his old age, it still inspired great awe within her. A wide grin spread across her face, as she thought of her own heroic pose. Is she climbed the mast, all the way up to the crow's nest, ignoring the minuscule splinters in her black paws. There, on the crow's nest, she struck her own pose by putting a fist I the air, and holding her other paw on her hip before she noticed a peculiar looking shark in the swirling water.

"Grandfather? Is there such a thing as an orange shark with purple fins?" she shouted the question above the raging wind.

"Eh? As far as I know there Is- Yeow!" The conversation was suddenly cut short by the sudden collapse of the small boat that was now sinking to it's grave underneath the waves, slowly, slowly, slowly... It's precious cargo that comprised of two pirate cats, never to be seen again. But wait, there was still hope, they still had air in their lungs, they still had time.

Kwazi had been shouting at the top of his lungs at the two cats before the ship had split down the side, then broke in half under the stress of the waves. In automatic reflex, he dove his gup underneath the waves, and searched for the two. One he spotted a speck of red tabby fur, he rushed as fast as he could. Once the two red tabbies noticed him, he motioned for them to grab on. He then gave them a lift to the surface. "C'mon mates, jump into the gup, and I'll take you someplace safe," he motioned for them.

"Who the heck are you!?" The female scowled, and in response, her elder put a paw on her shoulder.

"We can trust this young lad, I can see it in his eye," the elder said and hopped in and grabbed his granddaughter, pulling her in the gup.

Kwazi grunted a little as they squeezed into the gup, there was now very limited space, but, he was determined to get these two to safety. Especially these two, he recognized the elder. The elder was none other than his grandfather's sharp shooter. Jose! He had the best eyes in the history of pirates! "Alrighty mates, time to get you to safety! Yeow!"

Carmen sighed an uncomfortable sigh when she felt the gup moving, but being pressed next to her grandfather brought her some comfort. She squeezed her eyes shut, and thanked the stranger. He seemed to talk like a pirate, and he looked a bit like Calico Jack. Just who was he?

Kwazi turned his head back as they neared the octopod when he heard a soft female voice thanking him. "Yer welcome, it twas nothing for a brave adventurer such as mi'self," he smiled as he entered the octopod, and surfaced in the launch bay.

 **Thank you for reading that little bit, the next chapter shall be out next week. Please tell, me what you thought. That's all, and have a good one** **!**


	2. Welcome Aboard!

'Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock...' was the only sound that resonated in the sick bay along with the choppy and broken breathing of the two patients. Carmen had been unaware of her own injury. If she had noticed it before falling asleep, she would've just shook the deep red gash on her shoulder off, and would have called it a scratch. Others always came first, even if it was her worst enemy, she could never stand to see someone in pain. She would even ignore her own body for others as she had done with her grandfather now. Sometimes she wondered if she was even a good pirate since felt empathy or even sympathy for her enemies. It happened every time, even in dreams. Speaking of which, she was having a dream right then and there. The waves were gradually climbing higher, and higher as the wind blew harder and harder, as if it were trying to blow them out of the ship. She and her grandfather were in that same ship, reliving that storm, only this time, her grandfather sunk, and her lungs burned on fire afterwards, causing her to wake up. But that only worsened her confusion. "Where am I!? What are these bandages!? What's going on!?" She yowled as tears made their dramatic escape from her eyes, and her throat felt as though it had caught on fire. Her brain was scrambled in tight knots, and it was boiling! Until she felt several paws, a flipper, and a few fins gripping her shoulders, offering a life line.

"It was just a dream," she heard the reassuring voiceof the captain.

"If there's anything you need to make yourself more comfortable, please let us know," Peso said.

"I got ya' some blankets matey, it's a bit cold in the sick bay," Kwasi said.

"Thank... you... guys, but I'm... fine," Carmen said in between fast, rapid breaths.

"Ye' don't sound alright, matey," Kwasi said, putting a blanket,around the shivering cat who stayed silent as her breathing slowed down. "So, will those blankets be enough?"

Carmen slowly nodded as she pulled the blanket closer to her body, then turned her head to see several tubes coming out of her grandfather, and blood being pumped into him. Her eyes widened at the sight. "He sustained internal bleeding unfortunately. If it doesn't stop on it's own, I will have to perform surgery. Right now, I'm trying to figure out the location of the bleeding," Peso stated, and checked the machines that Jose was hooked up too. "He's incredibly strong and healthy for his age. He should pull through, so, don't worry."

Carmen nodded, still, clinging onto that shred of hope for her grandfather. "Okay, thank you for taking care of him," she said and pulled her blanket closer still as she felt the vegimals cuddling around her.

Kwazi looked at the sight of the vegimals cuddling with Carmen, and thought for a moment. He then sat down next to her on her bed. Barnacles had up her on the bed. "So, uh, I have a question, is yer eyesight as good as yer grandfather's?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Carmen looked up at the orange cat and sighed, "mi family says that mi eyesight is better than mi grandfather's, but that's a lie. My grandfather can see into a person, and who they are, but I can't. I may be able to see further, but my eyesight is not better in the ways that are important."

Kwazi was rather perplexed by the statement. How does one see into another.

"I'm rather curious about you as well, just who are you? You sound like a pirate, and you look like Calico Jack," the red tabby looked at him.

"I am Kwazi, I used to be a pirate before I became an octonaut, and Calico Jack is mi grandfather," the orange cat said with his chest swelling in pride.

"Oh, that explains your accent as well," she said before hearing someone clear their throat. She turned to see the medic with some clean bandages. "Did I get injured?"

"What? How did you not notice that gash on your shoulder?" Peso asked as he began changing her bandages after moving the blanket.

"I was more concerned about mi grandfather than I was about mi own body," she answered, "please may I have some water?" Then as if it were routine, one of the vegimals walked out, and brought back a glass of water. Carmen thankfully accepted the water. It went down her throat, and soother the burning feeling.

"So, Carmen, you're a pirate, do you mind if we ask you about your adventures?" Barnacles came into the conversation.

"I don't mind. I didn't become a pirate until I turned sixteen, that was when y grandfather came to visit me and my mum while mi father was out on an adventure. At the time mi father had actually gone missing so mi mother was reluctant to let me go. However mi grandfather convinced her it was okay. Since then we have gone on many adventures together, for nine years." Carmen went on and on about the adventures she had been on, and the many treasures she had seen, as well as the quarells with other pirates. "Although I always feel sympathy, or empathy for mi opponents... Sometimes I wonder if that makes me a bad pirate..."

"No, it wouldn't make you a bad pirate, I think it makes you a wonderful person with a have heart," Peso said, "I'm the same way, I can't stand to see anyone get hurt. That's why I became a medic. Perhaps you can be a medic as well. I'm sure that there are plenty of pirates out there who were medics as well. You know, to treat the wounded."

"Maybe yer right, I'll think about it."

"Whatever you choose to do is up to you," Barnacles said when he heard a yawn. "How about you rest for now, and we'll see you in the morning."

Carmen slowly nodded her head she began to doze off, but not before she pulled one of the vegimals close to her chest. Barnacles, Swazi, and Peso smiled at the sight of Tunip cuddling with Carmen as though he was a teddy bear.

Carmen yawned and stretched as she woke up. She looked around her and remembered all that had happened last night. "Will he really be okay?" she asked quietly as she made her bed after moving Tunip a little. "You little guys are kinda cute and adorable I wonder what ye are, I guess I'll have to ask. Also, where do I go?" Soon she was relieved to hear the waddling footsteps of the medic, and the soft yet rough pawsteps of the lieutenant.

"Good morning Carmen, did you sleep well?" The penguin asked.

"Yeah, I slept well, also, please may you show me around this here ship? I have no idea where to go," Carmen answered with a shy answer.

"Of course, me and Kwazi will show you around," Peso replied with a bright smile, and took her paw, " you don't mind, right?"

"Thanks, and of course not, I don't mind at all," she said, but blushed a little from the action since she was used to only her grandfather hugging her. Now that she had a good look at the penguin, he was rather adorable and cute. Then there was Kwazi who looked rather rugged and rough, but in a handsome way. However, she wasn't concerned with those details at the moment. She needed to learn her way around the place.

"Alrighty, follow me," Kwazi said and began outside the door. Peso began following Kwazi with Carmen in tow. "First stop, the main headquarters." He soon opened a door that revealed an elevator, and motioned for the two to step in. The motion of the elevator surprised Carmen quite a bit, but she tried her best to contain her surprise. The elevator soon stopped, and revealed a huge room with monitor screens, control panels, and the whole crew who was busy looking at what looked like a pod of orcas through the glass window. As if on Que, Barnacles turned around and greeted them.

"Oh Carmen, good morning, how did you sleep?" Barnacles asked.

"Good morning, I slept al'right," she said, "wow, I didn't know the ocean was so beautiful underneath the waters!"

"Eh? You've never been beneath the waters?" Kwazi asked, obviously surprised, "c'mon, I'm taking you for a swim!" Kwazi then took Carmen's paw, and ran,towards the launch bay. Carmen felt her face heating up as she was towed by her new impatient friend.

"Kwazi, I thought we were showing her around the octopod!" Peso shouted after the impatient pirate cat who had pulled Carmen away from him.

"That can wait! She needs the full underwater experience right away!" Kwazi shouted back. When they were in the launch bay, Kwazi gave Carmen an oxygen tank, and helmet, then insisted on helping her put it on. Carmen considered herself lucky that her fur color was red, otherwise someone might have called her a tomato.

"Okay, you can help me put it on, but next time, I do it mi'self," she said as her face was burning up in embarrassment. Getting the underwater wear on felt like an eternity, in the meantime, Carmen untangled her hair as she watched the orange tabby put the gear on her, rather awkwardly. "Are ya about done?"

"And there, finished. C'mon," Kwazi said with a smile, and pressed a button on the color of the gear to activate the helmet. He then grabbed her paw again, which nearly caused a rumbling growl to rise to her throat. She had begun to get tired of everyone grabbing her paw. Although she was very empathetic, she had a very short temper now that she was over the shock of the night before. However, she kept the growl suppressed. She had no right to be mad at her rescuer. She prepared to be dragged off again by Kwazi who seemed to like,dragging her everywhere. 'If he's going to continue dragging me everywhere, I'm going to beat him eventually.'

"Alrighty, prepare yer eyes for an even more spectacular view! Meow!" The cat plunged into,the water with an angry tabby in tow, but that anger soon melted after she had gotten used to the feeling of water. Her eyes immediately absorbed the view of the ocean, taking it all in at once. Of course, Kwazi was still holding onto her paw as he waved to his fellow octonauts before swimming off again. They swam through a school of sardines, and then passed some seastars.

"So, do ya do this everyday?"

"Why yes I do. We do change locations often, so I get new views whenever I begin to get used to the current one. It's amazing! Just wait till ya see the reefs!" Kwazi said, grinning from ear to ear. "Here, let's rest on that huge rock over there." Kwazi then let go,of her paw when they were situated on the rock. However, they didn't rest for long... The earth suddenly began to shake, and tremble as if it were a dragon with a really irritating itch! It trembled, and shook, and pounded, until they heard rocks tumbling down the stone wall, towards them.

"Kwazi! Watch out!" Carmen's eyes widened, and her heart pounded, and without thinking, her muscles leaped into action. She pushed him out of the way of a huge boulder.

Kwazi felt the sudden impact, and gasped as he was saved barely in time. But then he realized that she might have just been crushed by the boulder. He hesitantly looked towards the boulder, expecting to see the beautiful cat crushed. But no, it had only caught the end of her tail. The sight brought a sigh of relief to his chest. "Captain, we may need some help, Carmen's tail is stuck underneath a boulder!"

Gosh, I hate to end the chapter short, but it's really long, and I don't want to make one chapter a whole story. If you have any suggestions for the story, please let me know, and see you guys next week.


End file.
